Sasuke Has a Fever!
by chise of wind
Summary: Summary: When Sasuke falls victim to a fever, who’s there to help him rather than his faithful friends of the Rookie Nine?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Has a Fever!

By Sacred Star

Summary: When Sasuke suddenly falls victim to a fever, who's there to help him rather than his faithful friends of the Rookie Nine?

DISCLAIMER: Sacred Star unfortunately has no rights to Naruto… or sniffle SASUKE :(

* * *

Chappy #1

An ordinary day… Sakura and Naruto wait at the usual bridge for the usually late sensei of theirs… Kakashi. As well as Kakashi, they were wondering what exactly happened to the third genin of the team. Sasuke usually was the first or second one to arrive. This especially bothered them when Kakashi finally arrived two hours later and Sasuke still wasn't there.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura chimed in together. It irritated them everyday when Kakashi arrived late for the almost daily missions.

"I stopped a couple of bank robbers and saved an innocent girl. Then we went out together." Kakashi always had to make up some lame excuse for being late… Only God knows what he really does though.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura's voices sang in an angry harmony.

"Calm yourselves…" Kakashi said coolly, "Hmm? What's this? Sasuke appears to be missing today."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura recalled thinking about his absence earlier. "Why do you think he's so late, sensei? I hope he's alright…"

"Who cares?" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms behind his head in his usual fashion. "He's probably dead. If he is, then it's suddenly the best day of my life."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, obviously angered. "Sasuke's just fine! He's only running a bit late. We all have our days…"

Half an hour later, Sasuke finally showed up, his face paled, his hair messy, and his forehead protector on up-side-down. To sum it up, Sasuke looked your basic mess.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? Why were you so late? What's with your forehead protector?" Sakura began to fling questions at the young Uchiha. Sounds annoying, doesn't it?

"W-what's the mission?" Sasuke asked. It appeared that he put great effort into coming out for a mission. Sasuke usually wasn't the kind of person who needed to put much effort into anything. He was always so strong and gifted, nothing seemed like it needed any effort to him, however, he found it hard to just wake up that morning. In fact, he didn't. It was already past 1:00 when he woke up. His muscles seemed so weak; it was hard for him to get out of bed. He didn't feel up to eating a late breakfast and his mind was way too foggy to even fix his hair or put his forehead protector on right. It was unlike Sasuke to admit that he wasn't feeling too great so he just came along anyway. Getting stronger was the top priority in his standards, so he would come out for training even if he was sick.

"What is our mission, sensei? I'm tired of waiting!" Naruto was getting fidgety from the wait. Becoming Hokage and being better than Sasuke were Naruto's top priorities in his standards, so he was dying to get on with the mission. "It better not be something stupid like what we've been doing. I want to do something extreme like… like capturing missing ninjas…!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you won't be doing many things such as that as long as you're still a genin. For now, you'll just have to stick to the Rank D missions for now. Maybe one day (in the far, far distant future) you'll get past genin leveled missions." Kakashi really didn't see Naruto ever making it. He even thought it'd be a long hike for Sakura and Sasuke. Especially Sakura since she seemed to be the worst of the three genin.

"Aaaw… Then what is it that we have to do? It better not be anything like picking up trash or whatnot… Besides, what does that have to do with being a ninja anyway?" Naruto was really disappointed.

"At least you're able to do something, Naruto, so quit your whining and get over it." Chimed in an irritated Sakura.

Sasuke, who was usually quiet, seemed a little bit strangely too quiet. He'd usually say something to Naruto (when he was acting annoying) addressing how much of an idiot he is. It'd usually be to instigate. He simply leaned on the deep red painted railing of the bridge, his head towards the sky and his eyes closed shut. He seemed as if a psychic couldn't tell what was in his mind. He was drifting away from his surroundings into deep thought and exhaustion. He began to realize how hot he was feeling, even though it was a cool October afternoon.

He felt pretty tired and he also didn't feel like having any arguments with Naruto. Only minutes later, he snapped back to reality when Kakashi called his name for the 1000th time because they were leaving to get started on that Rank D mission, in which Naruto hated so.

"Sasuke, don't get left behind." Kakashi called out, half a good distance away from Sasuke.

"What're you doing, sleeping!" Naruto joked. He just loved to see Sasuke get humiliated, which was another priority in Naruto's standards. Sasuke's humiliation.

"Shut up…" Sasuke managed to mutter under his breath. He began to follow his teammates off into their mission.

They arrived at a farm. They're mission was to help this farmer out because most of his staff weren't showing up for work.

"This has got to be the dumbest mission ever!" Naruto whined. "Kakashi! Why do we have to do such a thing?"

"Because it's your mission. Now get to work." Kakashi coolly walked into the shady barn house to read an issue of Icha Icha Paradise. He took trust in his pupils to get the job done without him. Either that or he didn't want to be bothered with kids at the moment.

Though it was Autumn, Sasuke was scorching like it was in the midst of July. He often felt dizzy and often felt like he was blacking out while he was working in the fields. Bending down to pick potatoes, his eyes would close sometimes and his head would almost fall to his chest. He'd catch himself before completely passing out, yet Sakura and Naruto never seemed to notice that he was going through a lot of difficulty. Soon, he was feeling as if he'd just landed on the sun. And couldn't stay awake during the time the three spent in the barn house tending to chickens, cows, and horses. He laid on his only resource, a pile of hay. He didn't mean to fall asleep. It just crept up on him and no one still seemed to notice until the work seemed too hard for Naruto. As soon as the work seemed hard to him, he began complaining about all of the effort he had to put forth and all Sasuke did was snooze on a haystack. This of course, caused Sakura to turn around to see her crush fast asleep on the haystack, just as Naruto said. She could of sworn he was lying at first, but she saw it with her own eyes.

'My gosh, what's wrong with him?' Sakura thought to herself. "Sensei, Sasuke's fallen asleep."

This caused Kakashi to look up from the perverted book he was reading and to look over at his snoozing student. Like I said, he didn't mean to. He was just so tired and he planned to just be there for a moment or two. A feeling just came over him, putting him to sleep. Kakashi had already had a bad feeling about Sasuke since earlier that afternoon when he came late and seemed to be a lot different for the lack of a better word.

"Make him work like us, Kakashi-sensei! He shouldn't be able to sit back while we slave our butts off!" Again, Naruto began to pout. Another one of Naruto's top priorities was making sure Sasuke never got the easy way out while he had to take the hard way.

Instead of listening to Naruto's complaining, Kakashi put his hand on the other boy's forehead to check if he has a fever. And the verdict…

"He has quite the fever…" Kakashi stated coolly and rather calmly. "That explains quite a bit."

"Like why he came so late." Sakura butted in. When it comes to Sasuke, she'll butt into things if she has to.

"You two hurry up and finish here. In the meanwhile I'll take Sasuke over to his apartment and maybe Tsunade can do something." Kakashi took the young Uchiha and left the barn house with Sasuke suspended on his back.

"You actually believe this?" Naruto was getting angry. "He's obviously faking to steal Sakura's attention away from me! He's just jealous because she likes me and she wants to marry me one day!" It appeared that he was talking to no one because Kakashi was already gone. However, Sakura heard.

"WHAT? What kind of nonsense is that!" Sakura nearly screamed her lungs out. "I'd never like OR want to MARRY you! Sasuke-kun would never fake an illness like that AND DON'T EVER SAY HE DID AGAIN!" With that, she gave Naruto a well deserved and awaited punch right up-side the noggin.

"Ow…" He whined.

"You're so annoying! Let's just finish this mission so I can check on Sasuke before the day has ended."

"Fine" He pouted once more and continued to see to every order the client had made.

* * *

YEPPIE! CHAPPY 1 IS FINISHED! Please be patient for chappy 2 even though I'll probably have it up later on today. I'm such a frequent worker! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Has a Fever!

I don't own Naruto.

Oh yeah, my username used to be Sacred Star, but I changed it to Chise of Wind... just so you know... so yeah... just read!

* * *

Chappy Two

Naruto and Sakura slaved away all day on the farm. Well… not ALL day. There was just enough time for Sakura to find Sasuke and make sure he was alright. Naruto didn't want to spend the evening alone, so he decided to come with Sakura, even though it was almost fact that he'd only annoy Sasuke instead of making him actually feel better. But it didn't matter. Who cares about Sasuke anyway?

Luckily, the farm wasn't too far away from the village. It was far, but not TOO far. See, there's a significant difference between "far away" and "too far away". Naruto and Sakura still had to walk a great distance, but at least it wasn't TOO much of a great distance.

Naruto, as usual, was being very annoying to Sakura on the way back to the not too far away village of Konoha. Ignoring him was made impossible because it seemed like his mouth never closed. Not even for the shortest second would he shut up. What made it worse was the things he talked about were the most incongruous, ignorant things Sakura ever heard in her life.

Sakura almost cried out in glee when they entered the village because she thought she could finally leave Naruto… Wrong. He was only going to follow her to Sasuke apartment to get on Sasuke's nerves, which he really knew just how to do. She was just about to sprint off into the far distance when…

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

A rain cloud of grief and despair.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Are you going to Sasuke's apartment now?"

"Duh…"

"Well… I'm going too!"

"You're wha…?"

She hadn't the time to protest because Naruto already took off to Sasuke's apartment. He'd better not do anything wrong to him!

"Don't mess anything up…" She knew he would

Fairly more than 10 minutes later, Sakura arrived at Sasuke's apartment. She figured Kakashi had already put Sasuke to bed because all of the lights were off. Seconds later, it occurred to her that Naruto wasn't anywhere around either. He did know where Sasuke lived… Right? Of course he did! If he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to come over Sasuke's apartment so much just to get on his nerves. Sakura didn't want to put her hurry in vain, so she forgot about Naruto and carefully knocked on the door in case Sasuke was in there asleep. After two minutes went by of her knocking, the door finally creaked open and a (pathetically trying to sound) low voice came from the darkness.

"Who dares knock on my door?"

"Uh! Um…!"

"For this you shall pay… WITH YOUR LIFE." The figure in the darkness gestured a death threat with a kunai before jumping out in front of Sakura. It was only Naruto and his dumb jokes again. As you can most likely bet, Sakura was not the least bit pleased with this information.

"NARUTO! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT MORON!" She practically knocked him into 1000 years following the weekend after October 22nd of the year 2009. (And trust me, from experience, that stuff can H.U.R.T.!)

Coming from the darkness of the apartment, a soft moan of a familiar voice came to Sakura's ear. Obviously, Sasuke was sleeping in there and her yelling was disturbing him. Oops!

"Naruto!" She started in more a whisper. "You made me disturb him!"

"No I didn't! It's not my fault that you started yelling at me, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was not in the mood to play around with Naruto, especially since he almost got her to wake Sasuke up. If that should happen, he'd never forgive her for the rest of their days alive on the planet. She simply pushed past the babbling Naruto and turned a lamp on in the apartment. There, she saw Sasuke asleep on his couch. She quickly turned around to shut the door in Naruto's face, but as usual, Naruto was quicker and managed to get inside. Sakura just didn't want Naruto disturbing Sasuke while he was sick.

"Why isn't he in bed?" Sakura asked herself, trying to forget that Naruto was even an existing organism in universe. She wanted to take Sasuke into his bedroom, but knowing him, if you so much as breathe on him, he'll wake up.

"What if that's where Sensei wants him?" Naruto asked with a little innocence in his voice.

"…" She began to think, still forgetting the existence of Uzumaki Naruto. "If this is the way he'll be treated then I have no choice but to take care of him myself!"

"S-Sakura… chan?" Naruto was beginning to become a little confused. But then again… Naruto usually always became a little confused. It was apart of the norm with Naruto now. Someone says something and he doesn't understand a word of it like someone was speaking a foreign language to him. That was just Naruto's incomprehensible self.

Now acknowledging that an Uzumaki Naruto in fact, does exist, Sakura looked at him with a sense of urgency. "Naruto, we seriously have to help Sasuke-kun! Whoever put him here on this couch has no nursing skills whatsoever and we can't stand for it!

By now, Sasuke had long ago waken up from familiar voices in a place where they were supposed to be unfamiliar (if you know what I mean). He was just a little amused at seeing Sakura look so serious as if it was a serious situation (which it was not!). Although he did wonder who exactly put him there on that sofa instead of letting him enjoy the comfort and luxury of his own bed. He had the most uncomfortable sofa in the world! He'd reserved it from his old house, when he was still with his clan. It was lumpy, a little torn, and baggy all from age and the days when he used to jump up and down on it when he was little or when he and Itachi would horse play around the house in those far, far memories…

Aw, but who cares about that now anyway? Sasuke sat still on the couch waiting for Naruto or Sakura to realize his consciousness. His dizziness from the fever hit him like Mike Tyson only in a matter of seconds from regaining consciousness. He rested his head on the arm of the sofa to keep from just passing out again. He closed his eyes tightly and began to take deep, steady breaths.

Sakura still ranted to Naruto about the poor care Sasuke was receiving. She soon suspected Kakashi of this "ever so wrongful" act, but then the two (three, if you count Sasuke there on the couch) heard the voice of the real culprit…

"Hey! It isn't my fault Tsunade made us do this stupid mission."

"Na-" Naruto started.

"ni…" Sakura finished.

Out of the dark halls, into the lamp-illuminated room stood a slightly angered Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

WHOOHOO! Sucky chappy, but #3 will be a lot better! Oooh! Why did Kiba come to the rescue of our sickly Uchiha friend! I'll have the next chappy (oh boy, I just luv that word! I could say it all day! Chappy, chappy, chappy!) up by either later today or tomorrow. R&R 4me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke Has a Fever!

Still not owning…

Chappy 3!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Was the reaction of Naruto. Sakura just stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide. I mean, why was this dog guy in her precious Sasuke-kun's apartment?

And what was worse… He was the bozo who treated Sasuke with such a lack of responsibility? Her shock slowly (but surely) grew into homicidal (at least it seemed at the moment) anger as her hands raised toward the direction of Kiba's neck (okay, so she _was_ going to kill him).

"It was a mission!" Kiba's voice began to rise in pitch because Naruto had warned him about Sakura's rage. Hey, he remembered Sakura at the academy and he remembered it when Sakura nearly beat the soul out of Naruto when he accidentally kissed Sasuke (haha!).

"A mission?" Naruto loved hearing about missions, but he really was curious about what kind of mission would involve Inuzuka Kiba to (attempt to) take care of a sick Sasuke? Beginning to ignore a practical Super Saiyan Sakura, Naruto began to ask Kiba about the mission he was on. In fact… "What's the mission?"

Before Kiba could join Naruto in ignoring the Hulk (a.k.a. Haruno Sakura) and joining the conversation, there was a quite shaky knock on the door as if the person knocking had trembling hands. Naruto decided it was his chance to scare the crap out of this person too. So…

"WHO ENETERS MY DOMAIN?" Yelled Naruto with that pathetically evil, (attempted) low voice of his again. (scary! scary!)

As a response he heard a high pitched scream and thud. He slowly opened the door to see a somewhat red Hinata passed out in front of the door step and Shino with a "wtf" look on his face. It appeared as if he attempted to catch her, but like I said, it was only an attempt…

"Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked at the frightened young Hyuuga. At hearing the voice of her one and only true love, she sprang up, knock Shino off of his feet faster than you can say "Trump".

"N-N-N-Na-a-ruto-kun…" She started. "I- I did-didn't know you were…" Her voice trailed off as her face turned redder than the railing of the bridge mentioned in chappy one.

'She's weird…' was the shared thought of squad seven. (Yes, this made Sakura forget here anger issues.)

'She likes Naruto, obviously…' was the replaced thought of Sakura and Sasuke, but the starting thought for Kiba and Shino… then Akamaru (who I totally forgot about until now).

"Did you want to come in or something?" It wasn't meant to sound pushy or anything. It's just how Naruto's tone of voice makes things sound.

"We are here because we must tend to Uchiha Sasuke." Shino spoke up for the first time that whole day while dusting himself off from the fall he took as Hinata rushed up to speak to Naruto. "That is the mission." He just **had** to put in one of his little attachments he usually shoves down some poor guy's (i.e. Naruto) throat. Like "Those are the rules." or whatever else he has. Sigh… That Shino… That Shino…

Even though Shino's attachments were usually annoying (in my case, I luv them. It's just Naruto and some Shino-hating Naruto fans out there), this time they were helpful because they answered Naruto's question. The mission was helping Sasuke get better… But wait a minute- Squad eight can't help Sasuke get back to his annoyingly arrogant, snobbish, wanting-to-become-way-better-than-that-dropout-loser-Naruto self! That's something squad seven should do! I mean… come on people! Sasuke is a member of the team after all. Why would Tsunade let a guy who eats Kibbles and Bits for breakfast as a replacement for cereal, a just plain weird girl, and some guy who was started petitions over Raid products on the internet take care of **squad seven's** Uchiha Sasuke? There's just no way! And this slowly came to Naruto's mind as he let Kiba's teammates inside the Uchiha's apartment.

"Hey! Wait a second! Why can't team 7 take care of Sasuke?" Even though Naruto didn't really care that much about Sasuke or his wellbeing, he was a little offended that Tsunade picked over Sakura and he like they were a couple of rotten apples. After all, he **was** going to become the Hokage!

"sigh. It's not just for Team 8…" Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino let themselves in when Naruto had the door left wide open to complain about being picked over.

"arf!" Akamaru barked, which meant in English "It's for Squad 7, 8, and 10!"

"Right on Akamaru!" Kiba always found some way to agree with his dog…

"Oh? It's Forehead girl, isn't it?" Ino was just trying to find some way to put the spotlight on her, so why not do it by starting a fight with Sakura?

"I didn't see you there, Ino-pig."

"Move out of the way, I'm looking for my Sasuke-kun!" She pushed Sakura out of the way dramatically. There he was still doing the same thing he was doing in chappy 2. He suddenly sensed a sense of dread in his head when he heard is name being called with the extension of "kun" on it. He decided to just pretend he was asleep still so no one can bother him. But to be frank, Ino could actually see him and she could actually walk right by Sakura. She just pretended Sakura's forehead was too big to see around or walk around.

"Hey, it's not like it's that big!" Sakura was already getting the idea. Besides, she already knew it was big…

Ino (still in a phony dramatic fashion) made her way to the feverish Sasuke. He cringed as she hugged him in his "sleep". This was already enough. He had to "wake" up.

"Go away, Ino!" he snapped. "What are all of you doing in my apartment anyway!" He threatened to get up and murder them all, but another rush of dizziness overcame his body, making him sit down once more.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Ino said in a harmonious worry.

"I'm fine." Sasuke automatically said, obviously lying.

"Who cares anyway?" Naruto didn't.

"Shut up, idiot!" Ino called back at Naruto.

"YOU shut up!" Naruto argued.

"Why don't YOU shut up?" Naruto had started it with her now.

"Why can't you all just shut up and quit being so troublesome…" The word "troublesome" gave away the speaker that time.

"Let's all go out for some barbeque!" Chouji kindly suggested, being extraordinarily off topic.

"No!" Everyone's voices joined in with Naruto's being the loudest as usual.

"We have to stay with the mission… WHICH is troublesomely making sure Sasuke gets on the road to recovery." Shikamaru semi-kindly told his teammate/best buddy.

"Shikamaru's right!" said Ino, "Sasuke-kun can't be like this forever!"

Sakura was just about to agree (with Shikamaru, mind you. NEVER until the day she dies will she EVER, **EVER** agree with that stupid Ino pig!) when there was yet, ANOTHER knock on the door from yet ANOTHER visitor. Oh, WHO can it BE?

"I guess since I'm closest to the door…" Naruto said dramatically. (Boy, do these people love drama!) He began to walk in a dramatic fashion so maybe JUST MAYBE someone would open it for him. But guess what? No one did…

"Who is it?" Naruto said before opening the door. He loves doing that for a stupid reason I won't go into right now because… Whatever…

Anyway, no one replied to Naruto's question, so he just opened the door anyway. Mostly because he just wanted to get it over with. At the door, were three MORE genin who WERE NOT rookies. Hinata shuddered as she barely looked one of them in the eye.

"I heard Sasuke-kun was sick! Tsunade-sama has ordered us to help you all take care of him!" Sang the dorky, yet extremely youthful voice of no other than Rock Lee with Neji and Tenten simply standing behind him staring out into the sky. Actually the were staring at some crazy naked guy mooning all of Konoha on top of the apartment complex, but again much effort and detail will not be put forth to this topic because…. feh…

HOW WILL SASUKE MANAGE TO LIVE WITH 11 PEOPLE CARING FOR HIM! BWWWWAAG!

That's chappy 3 4ya. Keep updated for #4 (which will come VERY SOON!) unnecessary evil, maniacal laughter


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Has a Fever!

By now, you already know that I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto, however does. I wonder if he ever considered partnership…

CHAPPY 4!

* * *

Even though Naruto's mind seemed not the brightest, he knew that it was ludicrous to have 11 different people taking care of one guy who could probably take care of himself. He also wondered why Sasuke was getting such attention when Naruto only got a card drawn out in crayon from Kiba when he caught the flu last year. When Team Gai showed up at the door, that was the last straw for Naruto. 'Tomorrow, I gotta check with old lady Tsunade about this! It doesn't make the least bit of sense…'

While Naruto was in such deep thought, Lee, Neji, and Tenten just stood there now, waiting for Naruto to realize that he was in a deep thought and letting them in when they came to the door.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Neji finally spoke up, tired of standing out there where he could clearly see the crazy guy on the roof of the apartment complex mooning the village.

"Oh!" Naruto's mind snapped back to reality as he saw the three older Genin waiting impatiently. Lee with the same dorky look upon his face, Tenten constantly checking her watch and constantly shouting at that crazy guy, and Neji clearing his throat for the 40th time.

Naruto backed away from the doorway, gesturing that the three could now come in. As Neji looked around the apartment, he noticed Kiba and Shino, but Hinata "mysteriously" disappeared. He didn't care that much to look for her, so he just found some place to stand.

Lee instantaneously found Sakura. His eyes lit up in the way they usually do when he sees his precious Sakura-san. She slowly began to back off into another room, but Lee was too quick for her.

"Sakura-san!" He began with much youth in his voice. "It was fate that brought us together once again! We must be together forever! Please be my girlfriend! I promise to protect you with my life!"

Before Sakura could say "Ew! No way!" or at least something to that effect, Naruto interrupted, insulted that some fuzzy browed guy would barge into his rival's house and still his "girlfriend" like that.

"Hey! Sakura-chan is mine! How dare you come into Sasuke's house, trying to steal Sakura from me!"

"What?" Sakura was tired of dorky people liking her. She wanted some hotty (like Sasuke) to want her. She was definitely tired of Naruto claiming her as his girlfriend of future wife.

Trying to prevent a fight, and trying to get back on the REAL subject, Kiba interrupted. "So how are we all gonna do this? I mean we all can't hang around here 24/7."

"Kiba's right." Tenten sighed. She missed her favorite TV program for this. What injustice!

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto said, as if he was actually putting a considerably large amount of thought into it.

"Don't **I** get a say in this…?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"No you do not, Sasuke-kun! But this is for your youth and health!" The youthful Green Beast of Konoha spoke up again.

All Sasuke did was sigh and roll his eyes. This wasn't fair! How could that Tsunade! Forcing Sasuke to let these people into his house to take care of him through his sickness when he could be perfectly fine taking care of himself. Sasuke wanted to be an independent person. Not to mention he had to get stronger by training. Training helped him to his life goals which were defeating Itachi and making sure Naruto never got better than him. If Naruto should ever get better then Sasuke, this could lead to him acting like a big baby, picking fights with him and eventually leaving the village to some Michael Jackson wannabe. As you can see, Sasuke has priorities to his standards as well as Naruto.

Anyway, the 11 (10 because Hinata is in another room trying not to be seen by Neji) genin thought of how they were going to do this without crowding the apartment up. The apartment was a fairly large one, consisting 1 bathroom, 3 bedrooms (2 not needed unless used as guest rooms), a kitchen, a family room (not needed), and living room. So, it was a 7 room apartment. One might say that may be enough space, but Sasuke likes a lot of space to be vacant. Besides, with 12 people walking around, there was bound to be nowhere for Sasuke to get his privacy.

Anyway again, everyone thought and thought and thought some more until Sakura came up with an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we work shifts?" Sakura suggested.

"Huh?" The genins chorused.

"You know one team can take care of him for a number of hours and when that number's over, the next team can come in and take over."

"Oh!" The genins once again chorused in an understanding tone.

"Sakura-chan! How are we gonna divide the hours of the day between all of these teams?" Asked a tad bit confused Naruto.

"Well, I'd normally say each of us spends six hours here because four teams divided into 24 hours gets 6 hours per team… But who'd want to get up in the middle of the night to come over here?"

"Hey, we could just get one of the teams to stay overnight!" Kiba rang in, trying to be very helpful.

"True, true…" Sakura was now under the impression that she was some genius. Shikamaru was not amused!

"Who'd be willing to do that?" Tenten said, thinking to herself that she was surely not willing. She was pretty sure Neji wasn't either, but Lee… He'd better not!

"I figure our team should stay here with him overnight." Sakura stated, as if she was something to be intimidated by.

"Why you?" Sakura ruined Ino's plans again! Blasted Haruno Sakura!

"Because he's familiar with us more, right Naruto?" He had better answer!

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto actually had no desire to stay with Sasuke overnight. Make some other poor guy do it!

"How about this…" Sakura began, assuming everyone would go with her plan now. "The first 12 hours of the day, we'll be here with Sasuke. Then, the rest of you could each spend 4 hours with Sasuke with squad 8 going from… 12:00pm-4:00pm. Squad 10 can stay from 4:00 to 8:00. And Gai-sensei's team can stay from 8:00-12:00."

"It doesn't sound too troublesome…" Again… "Troublesome" should tell you who said it.

"I'll miss my dinner!" Chouji gasped.

"We could go out and buy some barbeque, Chouji!" Ino said in a rush to shut him up.

"Hold on a sec!" Naruto butted in. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of him having to spend each night with Sasuke. "How about we take turns with the 'spending the night' thing?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, a little interested that Naruto was starting to think.

"Well… If we spend the night here one night, then the next squad 8 could do it. Then Shikamaru's team! Then Fuzzy Brow's team!"

"Today's Sunday…" Shikamaru suggested. "We could work some little rotation thing out for the rest of the week."

"That sounds organized." Said Neji, only trying to make some sort of an impact on the conversation. He hadn't said anything since he walked through the door!

The ninjas talked about this rotation plan for a little while longer before coming to a conclusion. Sakura predicted that Sasuke would be sick for about a week, so she made a chart for one week. It already a Sunday night, so she just started with Monday. The plan was a like this:

**Monday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad eight

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad ten

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad Gai

8:00pm-12:00am: Squad seven

**Tuesday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad ten

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad Gai

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad seven

8:00pm-12:00pm: Squad eight

**Wednesday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad Gai

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad seven

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad eight

8:00pm-12:00am: Squad ten

**Thursday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad seven

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad eight

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad ten

8:00pm-12:00am: Squad Gai

**Friday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad eight

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad ten

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad Gai

8:00pm-12:00am: Squad seven

**Saturday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad ten

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad Gai

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad seven

8:00pm-12:00pm: Squad eight

**Sunday**

12:00am-12:00pm: Squad Gai

12:00pm-4:00pm: Squad seven

4:00pm-8:00pm: Squad eight

8:00pm-12:00am: Squad ten

They assumed by Monday Sasuke would be better.

Sakura rewrote the chart 4 times for each team to take home so they could remember when their shifts started everyday. Everyone agreed that it was a fair compromise except for Sasuke who thought nothing was fair except for him being completely alone.

Sakura decided that squad seven would spend that Sunday there with Sasuke. Everyone else left the apartment to go to their own beds. Sasuke's torture has just begun.

* * *

R&R! Chappy five is coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke Has a Fever!

The Chappy of Five!

Don't own…

* * *

MONKEY BUTT!

Naruto and Sakura quickly went home to get their PJs so Sasuke had a little time to himself. He used that time to watch a little television. He had nothing else to do, so why not? There wasn't much of anything worth watching, so he just watched some Jerry Springer rip off with women fighting over some guy with a face only a mother could love and unnecessary booby flashing just for a useless beaded necklace or T shirt. Sasuke personally thought these women were crazy for showing their private parts off like that for so little in return. If someone offered something much more than beads or a cheap T shirt like a chance to kill your traitor older brother or an ensured eternity of being stronger, wiser, and hotter than your rival or any other person threatening to take those things away from you Sasuke would have ran around the whole world naked 50 times. But then again, he'd loose his reputation. Getting back into subject, Sasuke soon regretted choosing this to watch while his annoying teammates were gone because he could have taken a couple of minutes to think of something else to do. He was so lazy!

Naruto was the first to come back with his PJs, toothbrush, and a lot of instant ramen in case he was hungry that night. Out of the two of them, Sasuke would have preferred it if it had been Sakura to come back first. She was less annoying than Naruto, but don't get me wrong, he still thought Sakura was very annoying. Everyone was annoying. Sakura was just more fun to talk to than anyone else alive that he knew.

About ten minutes later, Sakura finally arrived with her PJs, hair essentials, toothbrush, toothpaste, a book, and a change for the next day. You could hardly tell it was a change because it looked just the thing she wore that day… or every other day.

Sasuke directed the two to the extra rooms. It was really convenient because he had two leftover rooms and two people needed them. They were already furnished with a bed, a dresser, and television. There needn't be more because no one actually slept in the rooms. Naruto planned on choosing whichever room was biggest, but both of the rooms were more or less the same size. The master bedroom belonged to Sasuke. This disappointed Naruto so.

The two situated themselves in their rooms and began to get ready for their sleepover with Sasuke. In the meanwhile, Sasuke placed himself in his bathroom, digging around for medicine in the medicine cabinet. He wanted to get better fast so he wouldn't have to put up with these people for long. His search ended up a huge failure. He cursed an irrelevant to the situation Itachi for the lack of medical supplies. After that he brushed his teeth and went into his room to go to bed. (he had his pajamas on a while ago) He looked at his copy of the chart Sakura made so he could determine the team that would be coming after this one. Duh, squad 8! He moaned at the thought of that repulsive Inuzuka Kiba and his brainless dog Akamaru. He didn't know what to think about his teammates. They were just… weird. He got into his bed and turned off his lamp. He wanted to fall asleep before Naruto or Sakura could come to him for anything.

A couple of hours later, Sasuke had been far into his sleep. Naruto and Sakura hadn't come to him for anything. Sakura figured it would be rude to wake him up like that, so she forced Naruto to leave him alone too.

Something had been bothering Naruto for the longest time- ever since the other teams left. He refused to go to sleep because of this. He would just have to wait until Sakura wasn't paying him any attention. So as soon as he saw Sakura come into her room and turn the lights off, he darted into Sasuke's room and flipped the light switch on which immediately woke the Uchiha boy since he was a light sleeper.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said it with much annoyance in his voice, but a portion of the annoyance wasn't for Naruto. His dizziness had eased a lot since he'd fallen asleep, but as soon as his woke up, it came back like one of those obnoxious internet popup ads.

"I got something to tell you!" Naruto jumped up and down frantically. He continued it until some person from the lower floor hit his ceiling with a broom handle as an angry gesticulation to stop jumping.

The angry tenant amused Sasuke a little. He began to smirk at it while Naruto stomped with much force as a come back to the person below him. After five minutes or so, Sasuke told Naruto to stop to prevent the tenant from coming up to his apartment with more mess to be started. Once he concluded that Naruto wasn't listening to him, he decided to remind Naruto of why he came into his room.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Shortly after he asked the question, he yawned as an effect to being waken up abruptly the way he did.

The question made Naruto stop in his tracks. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as if he was putting great effort in recalling the thing he had to say.

"OH!" Naruto shouted when the "lost" piece of information settled back into Naruto's brain. "The thing I have to tell you!" He began to do a dance similar to one's 'bathroom dance'.

"Yeah?" This was going nowhere really fast in Sasuke's point of view. He just prayed that he wasn't going to do anything really stupid like what he did when they were on a Rank B mission.

(short flashback)

They were fighting this huge Jounin ranked guy when, like that night, Naruto claimed he something really important to tell Sasuke. Thinking it was something really crucial, but not wanting to make it obvious that he was in worry, Sasuke simply said "What?". With that Naruto's crucial, urgent face began to fade and it was being replaced with a stupid grin on his face as he shouted to the top of his lungs, "MONKEY BUTT!".

After that, Sasuke could do nothing. Nothing but stand there. He didn't know what to do or how to think. Maybe 30 seconds later, he face began to look severely angry.

"DAMN YOU, NARUTO!" He shouted, his arms flailing around in the air in an angry fluster. Instead of attacking the enemy, like he should have been doing, he charged to Naruto as if he was in the Revolutionary War and beat the taste out of him as if he was Sakura.

(end of flashback)

"So…" Sasuke began to try going back to sleep since all Naruto was doing was moving around like a crazy person.

"Oh!" It once again came to Naruto's mind that he was trying to tell Sasuke something instead of giving him a show. "It's about that chart Sakura made." He began to whisper just in case Sakura should wake up and knock Naruto silly for bothering Sasuke.

"What about the chart Sakura made?" Sasuke also began to whisper, assuming what Naruto had to say was something really top secret or something else to that effect that should be kept on the D.L.

"You know… The Monday part of it… the part where it says team eight's scheduled for here starting at 12:00 am?"

"Well… yeah…" Sasuke really didn't get where this was going. He was just waiting for a "monkey butt" to pop in at any moment.

"Well we're here right now… and it's like… 12:30am…"

"So?" He was well into confusion by now.

"If it's 12:30, then 30 minutes ago, it was 12:00 on Monday. I'm saying Sakura made a mistake and team eight is supposed to be here right now."

Sasuke sat and thought about that for awhile. Naruto was right. Team eight _was_ supposed to there. But what were they going to do about that? It be much on the rude side to come all the way to their houses to force the three to come over because of a simple mistake. But wouldn't the team see their chart and come back to tell Sakura she was wrong? But who cares? Sakura could just find out in the morning and straighten things out then. Sasuke was sleepy and well… he wanted to sleep. He was still feeling really sick, so this only increased his desire to turn off his lights, put his head on his puffy warm pillow, lie beneath his warm covers and fall asleep with peaceful dreams of defeating Itachi and putting the whole world under his monarchy.

"So?" Sasuke simply replied. "Sakura will fix things tomorrow. Go back to bed and don't dare show your face here for the rest of the night." He was getting mad now. Once all of his sleepy elements disappeared, his angry elements filled his brain. Well… at least Naruto wasn't going to say "monkey butt".

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Naruto folded his arms behind his head as he headed for the door. He was just about to step into the hall when he paused. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"What!" He practically whined.

"Monkey butt." Naruto left, smirking and chuckling as he turned the light of and closed the door)

"Dammit…" Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and closed his heavy eyelids.

It was 9:30am now. Naruto couldn't wait to return to his apartment. His bag was already packed and he was sitting by the door, watching each on every second go by on the clock. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to need something so she could race to his assistance. Sasuke was just watching boring morning TV programming.

Naruto had already told Sakura about team eight's skipped shift. Sakura simply stated that they would stay over Thursday when it was team seven's turn. This relieved Sasuke a little because we wouldn't have to put up with team eight any that Monday.

Sasuke looked up at the clock. We now saw it was 9:35. That meant 2 hours and 35 more minutes until he had to face the hell otherwise known as Yamanaka Ino.

Yippee! That's it for chappy 5! HOW WILL SASUKE COPE WITH INO? FIND OUT WHEN CHAPPY SIX IS AVAILABLE.

* * *

Oh yeah, if you've noticed, there's been a change in genres. At first it was general/humor. Now it's romance/humor. I already thought of a few pairings. If you have ANY suggestions for couplesplease REVIEW! I'll except any kind whether it be straight ora bit of thesame gender. :) 

I'M SUCH A WELL ROUNDED LIL GIRL! (chise hugs herself because she's so proud)


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke Has a Fever!

CHAPPY…. tada SIX!

I had a dream last night that I owned Naruto… Oh, my silly fantasies…!

* * *

The time was 11:45. Sasuke was stretched out on his sofa on the verge of falling asleep. Sakura was finishing her packing and began waiting at the door with an impatient Naruto. The seconds went by like years as the three just sat around… waiting. 

Ten minutes rolled on by. Sasuke's eyes were constantly batting in an attempt to stay awake. Sakura still sat there in profound thought while Naruto counted each strand of hair on his head. This silence continued for a little while until Sasuke broke in with something, partly as another attempt to keep himself conscious.

"It's 11:55 now… You can leave early if you want." As he said this, he realized that it'd be better for Sakura to leave as soon as possible so Ino wouldn't start any arguments with her. It'd only worsen the headache that been bothering him for the past few hours.

"4,022, 4,023, 4,024…" Naruto counted away.

"I want to complete my shift." Sakura stated, her voice bland from utter boredom.

Again, nothing but silence. Naruto was still counting, Sakura began to stare at pictures hanging on Sasuke's wall, and on his coffee table, and Sasuke sat still occasionally slapping his forehead to keep himself busy with something. No one spoke (for the exception of Naruto who continued to count his hairs) for awhile after Sasuke gave Sakura and Naruto his "consent" to leave. Sakura was just about to speak up when the door flung open. Ino stood there with Shikamaru and Chouji behind her in a rather cheesy pose that Ino created herself (and forced Shikamaru and Chouji to join her in).

"We're here!" Ino shouted, almost cracking the windows, vases, picture frames, mirrors, and glass figurines (that his mother used to collect) that sat around the apartment. As well as that, it almost cracked Sasuke's skull. The sound of her yelling definitely got rid of Sasuke's drowsiness.

"Do you have to scream?" Shikamaru sighed as he made his way past Ino, into the apartment to find a place to sit. Chouji quickly followed his friend as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Since they're here, I guess it's time for us to leave." Sakura said, pulling Naruto out of the door. She, too, was trying to avoid a fight with Ino.

It surprised Sasuke to see Ino pay no kind of attention to Sakura as she and Naruto left. He was beginning to go under the impression that there really wasn't going to be anything to worry about. Unfortunately, he was wrong…

"First thing's first!" Ino said with an authorizing tone. "You'll have to take this medicine Tsunade-sama gave to us to give to you! It will make you feel all better so you can take me out places sooner!"

"Who said I was going to take you out anywhere?" Sasuke stated coldly as he snatched the bottle away from Ino and proceeded his way to the kitchen to get his measuring spoon.

"Don't you want me to serve it to you?" Ino said in an attempt to sound innocent and sweet.

"He obviously doesn't." Shikamaru said in a usual tone. "Quit being such a pain in the ass." He began to reach for an abandoned Playstation 2 controller and engaged in a wonderful game of Final Fantasy X (don't ask why Sasuke has this at his house).

"Yay!" Chouji exclaimed. He likes video games.

Sasuke coolly and calmly walked back into his room to just sleep their shift away. This would be his strategy for the whole week. He'd make sure he's sleep through each of their shifts. He aimed for this because basically he'd be asleep for each day of that week, adding up to him being asleep for the whole week. He thought the plan was perfect, but things weren't going to turn out the way he had hoped.

Two hours later, Sasuke was abruptly awakened by Chouji, steadily holding a spoonful of the putrid medicine in his face.

"Medicine." He simply stated almost in a way that made him seem like some foreign guy that didn't know any English for the exception of the word "medicine".

"What the hell?" Sasuke fussed groggily as he sat up. He gave Chouji an unsteady, sleepy glare as he reached for the spoonful.

As he reached, Chouji quickly (but steadily) pulled the spoon back. And wagged a finger at Sasuke.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn…" Chouji said in a "motherly" tone. "You are sick. I will give you the medicine."

All Sasuke could do was sit there and stare at him. Partly with confusion, partly with annoyance, and partly with drowsiness. Considering Chouji would probably never leave until he gave in and that fact that his eyelids were growing heavier by the second, he just laid back as a gesture to let Chouji go on ahead.

"Good." Chouji said half motherly and half like the Cookie Crisp dog. "Say 'Aaaaaaah'!" His "aaaaaaah" was a long and whispery one that let out hints of his potato chip breath.

Sasuke opened his mouth barely enough for Chouji to drop the spoonful in.

"Choo, choo, choo, choooooo…!" Chouji stopped abruptly. "Uh oh… the tunnel isn't big enough for the train to get through!"

This was seriously disturbing and boring Sasuke. He let out a brief yawn, but long enough for Chouji to swipe the spoon in and out of his mouth.

"Thank yoooooou!" Chouji sang as he skipped away. That guy could seriously make Sasuke wonder.

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and sighed. Soon enough, he fell asleep once again.

"Sasuke?" No answer.

"Saaaasuke?" Still no answer.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He almost automatically looked at the clock and saw the time was 4:15. Then his eyes met with the one who woke him up. No other than Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ino's team left?" Sasuke asked, getting up from bed. He figured it was time for his –gag- medicine.

"Yep." Kiba stated, trying to sound cool in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke staggered into the family room were he saw Shino sitting there, blankly watching television. Hinata was in the kitchen making soup and getting Sasuke's medicine ready. Akamaru was just walking around the room, occasionally sniffing something to see if it's edible.

Sasuke simply sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to get his medicine. He planned on going right back to bed afterward.

* * *

Yippee! That's it for chappy 6. Since there were no suggestions for couplings, I've decided to let the faithful readers vote. This is based off of each of our main characters (Sasuke and all of his care-takers). Please choose one coupling for each character. Here are our candidates: 

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Naruto

Sakura/Naruto

Sasuke/Hinata

Sakura/Hinata

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Kiba

Sakura/Kiba

Naruto/Kiba

Sasuke/Shino

Sakura/Shino

Naruto/Shino

Sasuke/Shikamaru

Sakura/Shikamaru

Naruto/Shikamaru

Sasuke/Ino

Sakura/Ino

Naruto/Ino

Sasuke/Chouji

Sakura/Chouji

Naruto/Chouji

Sasuke/Neji

Sakura/Neji

Naruto/Neji

Sasuke/Lee

Sakura/Lee

Naruto/Lee

Sasuke/Tenten

Sakura/Tenten

Naruto/Tenten

Hinata/Kiba

Hinata/Shino

Kiba/Shino

Hinata/Shikamaru

Kiba/Shikamaru

Shino/Shikamaru

Hinata/Ino

Kiba/Ino

Shino/Ino

Hinata/Chouji

Kiba/Chouji

Shino/Chouji

Hinata/Neji

Kiba/Neji

Shino/Neji

Hinata/Lee

Kiba/Lee

Shino/Lee

Hinata/Tenten

Kiba/Tenten

Shino/Tenten

Shikamaru/Ino

Shikamaru/Chouji

Ino/Chouji

Shikamaru/Neji

Ino/Neji

Chouji/Neji

Shikamaru/Lee

Ino/Lee

Chouji/Lee

Shikamaru/Tenten

Ino/Tenten

Chouji/Tenten

Neji/Lee

Neji/Tenten

Lee/Tenten

Other (make a suggestion and I'll consider!)

Sasuke/no one

Sakura/no one

Naruto/no one

Hinata/no one

Kiba/no one

Shino/no one

Shikamaru/no one

Ino/no one

Chouji/no one

Neji/no one

Lee/no one

Tenten/no one

Kakashi/Iruka

Sasuke/Itachi

No Couplings

* * *

**EXAMPLE:**

(Imagine this being some reviewer about to review and vote. Like asked, he/she votes fora coupling for **each **character. This is how he/she votes.)

_I liked your story!_ () _These are the pairings I want to vote for._

_Sasuke/Sakura. Naruto/no one. Kiba/Hinata. Shino/no one. Shikamaru/Ino. Chouji/No one. Neji/Tenten. Lee/Other Gai_

(random couplings from the back of my head)

(If one of these characters are not your favorites in particular, just go for the insert name here/no one option. And please not that the Kakashi/Iruka and Sasuke/Itachi options are well... optional. If you're going to vote, then you're not encouraged to choose these pairings if you don;t like them. If you don't like any couplings, feel free to do this:)

_This fic would suk if there were any couplings._

_VOTE: NO COUPLINGS._

(Whichever way you vote, or if you vote at all, I encourage you to choose whichever way you like the best. You can't blame a girl for letting the readers get a chance to be apart of the making of the story! I only wanna be fair to the people like the good community girl I am!)

* * *

PLEASE VOTE! Don't leave me hanging like last time!

REVIEW TO VOTE! IT'S CRUCIAL! YOU MUST! **MUST!**


End file.
